


No Longer Alone

by SapphireKey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)-centric, Beach Sex, Blood, Dark Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Fluffy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Realm of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts), Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKey/pseuds/SapphireKey
Summary: Alone in the Realm of Darkness, there’s only one person who visits Aqua every so often. With Ansem the Wise as her only company now gone, she’s forced to rely on this being of darkness to give her the desperate contact she so desired. She doesn’t like him, but she can’t bring herself to hate him, either.





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first real attempt at a heterosexual fanfiction and I actually like how it turned out! This takes place with Aqua being in the Realm of Darkness, and she’s not the same Aqua we once knew. Man. That trailer for KH III where Aqua had been tainted by the darkness just totally broke my heart. At the same time I wanted to write her as her dark self. Lol. Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, since this is my first Male/Female fic I’ve ever done. Hope I didn’t do too badly!

Once blue eyes stared at the dark ocean with an intense glare. The sound of the waves crashed against the shore, and the heart that had been filled with light had slowly, over the years, been tainted by the darkness. Those bright blue eyes were now a dull gold, and that heart filled with goodness and light was now filled with darkness and contempt. Aqua’s lips formed into a thin line as she continued to stare at the waves barely touching her booted feet, and her ears twitched lightly at the noise of a portal appearing right behind her.

Footsteps, something Aqua hadn’t heard of since that guy, Ansem the Wise, had somehow managed to make his way out of this place. He was here one minute, and then gone the next, leaving Aqua alone to deal with her useless thoughts of hopefully being saved. But of course, no one had come to her aid. “Fancy seeing you here, Master Aqua.”

That voice. She knew that voice anywhere. It was filled with light sarcasm, but there was something else deep within the tone that Aqua just couldn’t quite place. Not like it mattered. She didn’t care either way. She didn’t even turn around to the person who called her by her former rank, and instead continued to watch the ocean.

But that didn’t stop those footsteps from approaching her from behind. Soon, those footsteps stopped, and Aqua could feel the presence of the person close behind her. A part of her wanted to turn around, to get away and be alone somewhere else like she always had been for so many years. Though, even if she wanted to leave, she couldn’t. Not when strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and a chin rested itself onto her pale shoulder. She took a cautious glance towards the person who made themselves comfortable behind her, and noticed that the person’s mask was off, revealing to her that of a boy she once saw before.

Only, his hair was black and he had eyes as gold as hers. How dare this being of darkness take the form of one pure of light. How dare he give her false hope in thinking that it was Sora, there to rescue her after so long of this dreadful loneliness. She looked back at the ocean, her hands clenched into fists. But, as much as she despised this being of darkness, Vanitas, she couldn’t bring herself to hate him completely. After all, when Ansem the Wise vanished, Vanitas had been the only other person there to give her any kind of company, even if some things he did were unwanted in a way.

Like how he touched her in ways that have been foreign to her since sacrificing herself for Terra’s safety. How his hands delicately danced across her skin in mock affection. His hands right now were preoccupied with squeezing her breasts lightly, as he inhaled her scent. “I like this smell better than what you had before. This smell of darkness... it’s even more delicious coming from you.”

Vanitas purred, but Aqua didn’t say anything. She didn’t even move away from his advances. Not even when he pressed his lips gently to her earlobe, sucking and nibbling the pale, smooth flesh of her skin.

The first few times he’d done this, of course she tried to fight back. She tried pushing him away and running off. But it always ended the same; with her being overpowered and completely vulnerable to Vanitas’ attacks. They fought once or twice with their Keyblades, with Aqua trying and failing miserably for her freedom to be away from this freak. But of course, in the realm of darkness, dark beings seemed to always have the upper hand over the light.

Despite the shudder she got when he whispered for her to follow him, Aqua didn’t protest, and allowed her hand to be taken gently and led to another place on the beach. She didn’t understand why though. What was wrong with where they were currently standing? Maybe Vanitas just didn’t want to get wet. Who even knows.

She was brought over to a random, dark boulder sitting by itself, far away from the ocean, and she was told to sit down next to it on the sand. She obeyed, her back gently pressed up against the hard surface as her legs were outstretched in front of her, and she watched Vanitas stand before her, eyeing her hungrily. That smirk, one she’d come to both love and hate, appeared on Vanitas’ face as he licked his lips, and removed his black cloak. The cloak dropped to the ground, and Vanitas willed his dark suit that’d been under it away without so much as a snap of his fingers.

“Strip.” Came Vanitas’ first command of the day—or, was it night? It was so hard to tell what time it was when there was nothing but dark skies all around her. But she did what she was told to do anyway, beginning to remove her ‘new’ dark clothing off. She did it slowly, wanting to be somewhat of a tease. Whether it was out of spite or not, she didn’t really know. Either way Vanitas seemed to enjoy the show, if the excitement in his golden eyes were anything to go by.

Before either of them knew it, Aqua was free from her clothing, and her naked body was there for Vanitas to see. The first time they did this, she hid herself from him, of course. She felt absolutely disgusting showing her nudeness to a man she didn’t love. Well, not fully anyway. Not like how she loved Terra. That was different than this. This kind of love with Vanitas... it was empty. Desperate. Almost non-existent, even. But it was still, somewhat, love. Even if she hated to admit that.

Every time she and Vanitas did this, she pretended the dark boy was really Terra. She pretended that their love making wasn’t full of hate, but instead was full of passion and affection. So when Vanitas finally approached her, nestled himself between her legs and pulled her into a rough and dominant kiss, her mind transformed her situation instantly as she closed her eyes.

She moved her delicate lips against Vanitas’ as his cold and forceful hand brought her head closer to his, his tongue sliding against her bottom lip, demanding entry. As Aqua opened her mouth to allow him in, she thought of the wet tongue being Terra’s own instead. She thought of him being gentle with her, of taking great care not to hurt her, unlike Vanitas who explored her mouth greedily, bruising her lips with intense force that it was almost hard for Aqua to even keep up with him.

Her heart sped up as she reached for Vanitas’ shoulders slowly, bringing him close to her bare chest as she imagined Terra’s hands being on her instead of the dark being’s above her. She squeezed his shoulders, her tongue brushing against Vanitas’ own occasionally, as his hands went to her sides and slid down slowly to her waist, pushing himself flush against her. Aqua could feel heat rise to her cheeks, and she could feel Vanitas’ slowly rising erection against her clit.

She moaned into the kiss, not really meaning to, but she couldn’t help it, and Vanitas groaned into her mouth as a response. As much as she wanted to say she hated the sex with Vanitas, she couldn’t bring herself to do that. After all, the feeling was _amazing_. She always felt satisfied with this raven-haired boy. Just as she knew he felt satisfied with her. But at the same time... she didn’t want to admit she enjoyed the sex, either. She was heartbroken that she couldn’t save herself for Terra. This devious boy wound up taking her virginity, all because he was ‘curious’ to know what it was like to be with a woman who was a little older than him.

Vanitas thrust his hips against her, rubbing his erection against her now wet vagina. She whimpered, her hands squeezing tighter against the boy’s shoulders. Vanitas broke the kiss then, saliva connecting their swollen lips until it fell apart. Aqua panted heavily, and stared directly into those golden eyes so fogged up with desire. He was panting too, as his hands moved down to gently squeeze either side of Aqua’s ass, almost possessively. “You have no idea how _badly_ I want to just ram myself into you until you scream my name.”

Aqua bit her lip anxiously before answering, “I think I do. Because I want it too.”

Vanitas growled seductively, and removed himself from Aqua, only to place her back against the dark sand. He stood above her, and ordered her to spread her legs, which she did so without complaint. He then got on his knees, and took two of his fingers to bring up to Aqua’s mouth. She knew what he wanted her to do without him even saying it. She opened her mouth and took the digits in, sucking on them and getting them both evenly wet with her saliva. Her tongue swirled around Vanitas’ fingers, giving them gentle sucks which made him groan.

When both fingers were evenly coated, Vanitas took them out of Aqua’s mouth with a small _pop_ from her lips before bringing them down to her already wet vagina. He stuck one in, then two, and began to scissor her from the inside.

Aqua moaned and squirmed a little at his touch, but it wasn’t to get away. No, it was because she felt pleasure rise up in her stomach at the feeling of being full as his fingers thrust in and out, scissoring her further until he was sure she was stretched out enough to handle him. They hadn’t done this for about a week; Vanitas having to be somewhere for some kind of mission or something, so Aqua needed to be stretched again. Even though Vanitas was rough when it came to sex, he took at least a little bit of precaution not to break her. At first, Aqua had thought it was because he didn’t want a useless toy, but now, she thinks it’s because he actually might be considering her feelings.

She moaned, saying his name and wanting something more than just fingers inside of her right then and there. But Vanitas wasn’t done yet, it seemed. He was trying to find something first, and the only indication he got that he’d finally found it was when Aqua arched her back and screamed out in intense pleasure. She didn’t need to look at Vanitas to know he was smirking, because he hit that spot again, and Aqua knew he was amused at watching her writhe under him. He always was. “V-Vanitas...”

Aqua called softly, her hands balling into fists as her toes curled and her head hit the soft ground beneath her. She panted breathlessly, but all Vanitas did was chuckle at her current state. “Yes? What is it, Aqua?”

“Vanitas... please. I need you.” She didn’t hesitate with her words, even though in the beginning she wouldn’t have even said anything to him throughout this whole thing, let alone say that she needed him. But it was true; she absolutely _needed_ him right now. She was in pain, and he was the only one who could soothe it.

“Mm, alright. I suppose you’ve suffered enough.” Vanitas said, and ripped his fingers out of her clit. Aqua yelled loudly, not worried at all if anyone was around to hear them. After all, the only things that could possibly hear them were Heartless, and even Heartless tended to stay away from the beach. So she didn’t have to worry about getting attacked by one. This place was her sanctuary. Vanitas was her sanctuary. The one who rescued her from the loneliness she had felt for years.

Vanitas got in-between her legs, tapped on one of them to tell her to bend them a little up, and he pressed his hands onto her knees when she complied. He brought one hand down to his cock, stroking it to get it a little harder than it already was before brushing the tip lightly against Aqua’s clit. Aqua’s breath hitched, and as soon as Vanitas shoved himself inside of her mercilessly, she moaned loudly, the sounds of the waves not even able to mute her voice. Her feet dragged back against the sand, some of it getting in-between her toes. Now, that wasn’t exactly a pleasant feeling, but it was pretty trivial compared to how Vanitas was making her feel at that moment.

Said boy began to move, slowly at first, but then went at a faster pace, his thighs slapping against her own as he quickly moved. The whole time, Vanitas stared down at her, and Aqua stared at him with half-lidded eyes. The heat in her cheeks never faded, not even as his hands reached down to play with her bouncing breasts as she slid against the sand underneath her. Those hands squeezed her breasts, a little too hard for Aqua’s liking, which made her imagine that Terra was doing it to her a little more gently. She closed her eyes, the image of Terra’s face came into view. His smiling face, and bright blue eyes.

Right then, she couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes. She missed Terra. She missed him, and there wasn’t a thing she could do to see him again. For now, only memories of the times she spent with him plagued her mind. Her heart ached at the time she accused Terra of giving into the darkness. She felt awful about that. Now just look at her. The tables have turned. Now _she’s_ the one who’d given into darkness; both mentally and physically. Darkness was ramming itself into her repeatedly, and she was letting it happen. Darkness was pinching her breasts and nipples harshly. Darkness was leaving butterfly kisses along her neck, nibbling and sucking and biting and licking at her flesh. Darkness was licking her blood from a fresh wound it inflicted on her. Darkness made her moan at the pleasure mixed with pain from it all. And darkness... darkness was the one she loved.

Aqua loved the darkness. She couldn’t imagine life without darkness now. Without _Vanitas_. What would life be without Vanitas? To be honest, the thought terrified her, and she found herself wrapping her arms around Vanitas’ neck for comfort; one hand woven in black locks as dark as the night, and the other placed firmly on his back. She whimpered at another bite to her flesh, her hand gripped at Vanitas’ hair and back, leaving claw marks on the boy’s skin. Vanitas grunted at that, and gave a particularly harsh thrust to retaliate.

Aqua gasped, her legs wrapped around Vanitas’ waist, which caused Vanitas to move his hands under her back and lift her slightly above the ground, and she brokenly whispered into his ear. “V-Vanitas... Vanitas, I love you.”

Suddenly, Vanitas stopped, removed himself from Aqua’s neck, his lips stained with her blood making him look like a feral beast. He stared at her strangely for a few minutes. He blinked once, then twice, before a scowl replaced his confusion, and he bit into Aqua’s collarbone before continuing his fast and brutal pace.

It was fine that he didn’t say the words back. But, he seemed rather confused by what she’d said. Not only confused, but there was a sort of... softness in those golden eyes that she’d never seen before. Those eyes were always so hard and cold, never warm and gentle like what she saw for that split second before he bit her again, and she moaned. He held her tight, the pads of his fingers pressed hard enough against her back to bruise. Soon enough, Aqua came, and she cried out his name. But it wasn’t filled with hate like before when she’d said it. It was filled with passion, affection, and it was sickeningly sweet.

Before Vanitas came, he pulled out of her like always, making Aqua let go of him reluctantly, and he released onto her stomach, painting her pale skin with his cum. He moaned, and what left his lips surprised Aqua. “Aqua...”

He moaned her name. He usually never did that. And just like what she’d done, where she moaned his name sweetly, he did the same. It made her cheeks heat up even more, as he released the last of his seed onto her, and collapsed next to her. She stared at him, the shock still evident on her face, and then she smiled before pulling him into a gentle hug. She felt his muscles tense up at the contact, but as quickly as they tensed, they relaxed, and he cautiously, slowly wrapped his own arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her chest, and Aqua’s smile grew; her fingers stroking the boy’s black hair softly. She let out a small puff of air, and rested her head against the ground.

Her gold eyes stared up at the darkened sky, content with how things turned out this time around. This occurence hadn’t been like the others. This one... this one was sweeter. It had more feeling to it, and it was less empty. Something in Aqua’s heart told her that this boy wasn’t all bad. That he wasn’t completely taken by darkness. That thought alone made her happy, and her eyes closed slowly, that smile still ever present on her face. This was the first time they also had ever slept peacefully together like this. Hell, it was the first time Vanitas ever slept next to her at all. Usually, the boy just up and left after he was done with her.

Throughout the night—or day, she still wasn’t sure what time it was where she was at—she dreamt peacefully. Her dreams, for once, were pleasant, and she hadn’t once woken up screaming and crying. However, when she finally did wake up, she was left alone again, with only the memories to keep her company, like always. But for once, Aqua didn’t feel truly alone. She didn’t feel sad, or angry either. She felt happy and at peace. She felt loved. And she couldn’t wait for the dark haired boy to come visit her again. She counted the hours until he would make another appearance, and make her feel loved again.


End file.
